1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulator system for simulating behavior of a plurality of kinds of interacting objects.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In recent years, a device for providing a virtual reality-like scenes, in which the user enters a virtual world, has been developed.
For example, such devices simulate moving objects such as birds and fish in a virtual space to provide information on visible objects such as the birds and the fish from the user objects operated by the user to a device at a user side.
However, in such devices providing such conventional virtual reality, a case of predation of the fish by the birds and the case of occurrence of an interaction between objects different in kind from each other, which is exemplified by a left-turn vehicle stopped while a pedestrian passes through a crossing, a positional relation between individual objects should be always monitored, resulting in a larger processing load. In addition, in the case where individual simulators are allocated to each kind of object for distributed processing, sending and receiving the information about the objects between individual simulators becomes complicated.
When an operation of moving the user objects and a simulation of moving other objects are operated by different computer elements, a communication of the position of each object should be carried out for each frame between individual computer elements. Hence, according to an increase in the number of objects, a communication load increases resulting in an increase in the processing load in this aspect.